


a deep breath

by captainhurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Loss of Child, grief work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The Mother and the Child.





	a deep breath

Ever since they tell the Mother the Child is sick, Mother knows. There are two ways it can go: this oozing dark inside her Child will pass and the Child will be whole once more. Or... the other option is something the Mother dares not to entertain. Not just yet. Not just yet. 

Life goes on.

The Child continues to breathe.  
The Mother continues to breathe.  
Her family continues to breathe.

Life goes on.

Summer turns into Autumn. The Family lives through the Mother's pain, the Child's sickness.  
It will be okay, they say.  
She will make it, they say.  
The parents think so. The grandparents hope so. The aunts and uncles hope so. 

Wishes can't change worlds or destinies, but for as long as one has life, there is hope. 

The Child continues to breathe. Her little lungs and her little heart working on overdrive. But she breathes. She breathes.

Autumn turns into Winter. The Family lives through the Mother's pain, the Child's slowly drifting consciousness. The Winter is harsh and cold, as it always is in there. The Mother cradles her Child and sings to her. The Child smiles in her sleep, clinging to her Mother. There is love, infinite, infinite love. 

Winter begins to fade.  
The Child no longer breathes.   
The Mother knows she has tried everything, has tried her best. She cradles her Child once more.

**Author's Note:**

> rest in peace my little niece. 
> 
> (2009-2018)


End file.
